The invention relates to a luminaire comprising:
a housing provided with a reflector and with a light emission window with first and second mutually opposing sides; PA1 a lampholder in the housing for accommodating an electric lamp inside the reflector alongside the emission window, alongside the second sides thereof; PA1 a pane closing the emission window; and PA1 several lamellae near the light emission window along the first sides thereof, transverse to the pane.
Such a luminaire is known from DE-GM 76 01 614.
The known luminaire has a raster of parallel lamellae coupled to the pane. The object of the raster is to prevent glare at comparatively wide angles to the perpendicular of the pane.
A disadvantage of the lamellae attachment near the light emission window is that the raster must be removed for exchanging a defective lamp. This disadvantage is counteracted in the known luminaire in that the raster is coupled to the pane. When the housing is opened, the lamp becomes immediately accessible.
Coupling of the raster to the pane, however, has the disadvantage that cleaning of the pane is difficult and requires much time because the pane is not readily accessible.